To increase agricultural productivity, increasing numbers of farmers are resorting to farm tractors having dual rear wheels or dual wheels at all four corners of the vehicle. The use of dual wheels increases the pulling power of a given tractor and quite desirably reduces the compaction of the underlying soil on which the tractor is traveling.
Heretofore, if the outside tire in a dual wheel set, that is, the tire of the pair most remote from the vehicle chassis, requires replacement and/or repair as a result of a cut, break, leak or the like, the wheel on which such tire was mounted would have to be disassembled from the other wheel of the set and removed from the tractor for servicing since it was impossible to loosen both beads of the tire from the wheel rim.
It is, of course, relatively simple to loosen the axially outer bead, that is, the bead of the tire most remote from the vehicle chassis, with existing tools. However, the loosening of the axially inner bead of the outer tire while the wheel remains assembled to the other wheel in the set and on the vehicle has heretofore been impossible by reason of the obstruction to access to such axially inner bead posed by the other tire and wheel of the dual wheel set. If it were possible to loosen such axially inner beads, the tire could then be removed from the wheel while the wheel remains mounted on the vehicle thereby effecting a considerable time savings.